Firebreak
, Seattle, WA 98103, USA |established=2079 as The Zoo 2082 as Outpost Linden 2100 as The Stophop 2136 as Pleistaime 2240 as Firebreak |disestablished= |population=40 Residents / 10-100 Visitors |notable individuals= |factions=The Black Family 206 Raider Clan-Gang Night Watch |events=The Feathers Conquest |status=Active }}Firebreak is a humble farming city-state settled in , Seattle, and serves as the capital settlement of the 206 Raider Clan-Gang, is governed and guarded by the Black Family, and is the home to peaceful peasant inhabitants displaced from their old homes. A living breathing center of production with colonists from all around the realm calling it home, Firebreak has become a place of peace and tranquility, despite being stuck at the center of three opposing neighborhoods and living through several hostile takeovers. Beautiful, resourceful, and strategically situated Firebreak, for countless years, has been fought over and conquered by people of nearly all the sub-groups neighboring Woodland, Seattle. These bordering societies desired the lands both as a capital position within the region and for its bountiful farming lands. Because of this, the settlement area became a hotly contended warzone, and many battles had occurred until the Woodland Treaty was signed in 2240. Still known by many names, as almost every dominating group chose to rename the location, Firebreak is once again a flourishing community of Seattle citizens, former raiders, hippies, and governing troops with a resident population of 40 or more with hundreds of local visitors a week. Geography African Savanna The African Savanna is the governing quarter of Firebreak and has traditionally been the place of power held by leaders who conquered the settlement throughout post-war history. First ascertained as the throne by Frank Vassar in 2082, History Early Settlers (2077 - 2082) The first acknowledged post-War occupants of the Woodland Park Zoo were survivors of the Great War who flocked to the still fairly intact Zoo in droves seeking sanctuary. They came from all around the area, from Phinney Ridge to Meridian, and even as far as Fremont, and occupied the lands sometime between the 2070s to the 2080s. In their new community, they became derogatorily known as the Keepers. The majority of the residents were either ghoulified by the Great War or were undergoing the process of ghoulification, though some were lucky enough to avoid the process. Because of this the residents still had knowledge of the old world, and some sought to rebuild it while others, known then as the Lindens, chose to wreak havoc on their fellow man. The first stirrings of trouble for the land were started by the Lindens in 2080. A rowdy bunch of scavenging survivors who hailed from Linden Avenue N & N 67th St, Seattle, they were the first instance of barbarism in the lands and exhibited the usual raider-esque sensibilities: rape, murder, loot et cetera. They wanted to be called the Interurbaneers, but the Lindens label stuck first, and they manifested all the telltale behaviors of their modern-day descendants, the 206 Raiders. As they could not farm or breed animals without the actions ending in death, they traveled southerly towards the lands of Firebreak, then known as The Zoo. Initial contact proved to be disastrous for the Keepers. Outpost Linden (2082 - 2085) In the evening hours of January 27th, 2082, when citizens of The Zoo were winding down for the day, approximately 60 Linden invaders raided the friendly settlement. Only a single bullet was fired by the defending party, as that was all they had on hand at the time, while over 2000 rounds were reportedly unleashed by the Linden army. Frank Vassar, the leading character of the Lindens, was said to have fired so many bullets that his gun caught fire and it was from then on that the event was known as the Great Fire. The one bullet fired by the Keepers was by a 10-year-old boy who shot a BB gun pellet into the eye of Vassar, who fell to the ground and later rose up and shot the boy down. Vassar led the enslavement of the Keepers and the capture of the settlement and renamed the site Outpost Linden in spite of the disparaging name they received from Seattle locals. Several citizens of The Zoo fled the grounds into surrounding neighborhoods, but many were rounded up and forced into slavery, working the fields for the Linden raiders who were unable to farm for themselves. They militarized the settlement, stepping all over the welcoming philosophy the Keepers and The Zoo were known for. Passerbys who approached the settlement for food, who were unaware of the surprise hostile takeover, were captured and enslaved as well. This cycle would continue for a few years until the Lindens unknowingly captured an emissary scouting party of The Feathers, who were a ruthless warrior clan of tribals from the far North of Cascadia. The Feathers Conquest Frank Vassar personally greeted the Feathers horde who amassed at the gates, whom Firebreak chroniclers say marched so furiously that the ground shook and dust clouds formed in their wake (contemporary Black Family historians dispute these claims as mere Feathers glorification). The Feathers had sent envoys to Firebreak, then known as The Zoo, as they had heard from roaming traders of the peaceful ghoul community who farmed and traded exotic zoo animal meats. When their emissary party never returned, they knew this was a bad omen and were beset on the warpath of revenge. When Vassar stood above the entrance gate to try and talk sense to the war party, he was impaled by a feather-adorned homemade spear. Hell ensued. Known by historians as the "Feathers," this naming term is transliterated from the now extinct language of the 206, whose oral tradition calls them the Wanfethars, and is considered to mean "feathered" or "adorned" peoples. They were described as wearing plucked feathers sewn through their articles of clothing, punctured through their earlobes, and stitched through their hairstyles. It is said that almost 200 Feathers warriors arrived for war armed with melee weapons and personal firearms like hand-pistols and home-defense shotguns, but this is undocumented and could be an estimate. For three grueling months, the second siege of Woodland Park Zoo commenced with casualties on all sides. The First 206 Raiders Conquest (- ) The Second 206 Raiders Conquest (2136 - 2240) The Black Family Conquest and Rule (2240 - 2267) The Black Family would solely rule for 27 years. The 206 Rebellion (2267 - 2280) Dual Sovereignty of Firebreak (2280 - pres) The Woodland Treaty (2240 - pres) The Woodland Treaty, also known as the Black Code and the Treaty Code, is a written and signed arrangement composed in 2240, between the Black Grand Ducal of Blackwood & the Orion Hunters and the Keepers and representatives of the five raider clans and gangs in and around the Woodland Park Zoo. As the 206 Raiders remain illiterate, the treaty has elongated words which were used to purposely mislead them, however, some of the Keepers were able to use native sign languages to translate the treaties to the 206 in the 2260s. George Henry Black, the 6th Duke of Blackwood, was the proposer of the treaty and through his authority and grace, he was able to put a stop to almost 200 years of perpetual warfare over the lands of Firebreak. Ten official treaty papers cover multiple subjects and laws of the settlement. As the years have passed, the Black Parliament has released three Addendums to reinforce the original treaty and their rule over Firebreak and may at any time enact more. Treaty Code Treaty Addenda Economy Currency is worthless to the residents of the settlement, as hardwork and elbowgrease are forms of payment in Firebreak, though some cunning traders still like to try and sell wares here and there illicitly. As per the Woodland Treaty, residents are required by the agreement to farm the lands and provide for the surrounding districts unobstructedly. Also, the Black Family has established a trade and caravan embargo in the area as per the treaty, "lower the value and lower the chances of an attack against Firebreak" (Treaty Page 4, Code 2 'Trade & Barter'). Before 2136, Firebreak was a bustling commercial center and was known regionally as the Stophop, though this was disbanded after the settlement was finally conquered by the 206 Raider Clan-Gang. Category:Cascadia Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Raiders